


Swimming with Dolphins

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Skinny Dipping, Snuff, Swallowing, Swimming, Tongue's, Vore, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: Three young boys break into Seaworld to skinny dip with dolphins, what could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Swimming with Dolphins

It was almost 2am at night when three pairs of small hands gripped the high wall that served as the enclosure to SeaWorld, a US theme park set around the imprisonment of sea mammals. 

The first to drop into one of the bushes dotted around the park was Logan. Dressed in red worn high-top sneakers, blue jeans and a black ghostbusters logo t-shirt that hugged his average twelve year old frame, typical attire for the 1980s. Logan shook his shoulder length mop of dirty blonde hair from his eyes then proceeded to scan the area as Darren dropped beside him.

“Everything seems in order,” Said Logan pretending to hold a walkie-talkie, “you may start your landing”

“Logan you dufuss,” Whispered Darren nudging his friend on the arm, “I already landed!”

Darren was also twelve and stood almost three inches higher than Logan with shoulder length dark brown locks stuffed into a star wars cap. Also wearing red high-tops but with knee length red shorts and a yellow sleeveless Atari shirt, revealing developing muscle definition in his arms, no doubt from hours of playing baseball. 

“Copy that,” Replied Logan not bothering to face his friend, “Target acquired” 

Darren rolled his eyes as behind him the third member of their trio fell to the ground with a thud. Andy was eleven but almost the same hight as Logan. Wearing tattered black Gola trainers , white shorts and a plain pink t-shirt, the boy rose to his feet clutching the side of his arm with a painful expression on his freckled face. 

“Ouch you guys”, he said shaking dirt and leaves from his short strawberry blonde hair, “you said it wasn’t very high!”

“Ok lets see what we can see,” Said Logan to his imaginary Walkie-Talkie, “Everybody on line looking good”

“It’s this way,” Sighed Darren running ahead into the moonlit park.

“Hey, come on man,” Moaned Logan as he and Andy ran to catch up,” Wait for us!”

Moments later the three boys stood beside the pool. It was not one of the main display pools surrounded by seats but rather one of the pools the sea mammals spent their time when not performing for the thousands of visitors during the day.

“This is it guys,” Said Darren with a smile, “The Dolphins pool.”

“Oh my god,” Giggled Andy dancing on the spot hardly able to contain his excitement, “I can't believe I'm gonna swim with dolphins.”

“Fukin - A” Said Logan as he hopped on one leg pulling off a sneaker.

Darren followed suit and soon both he and Logan were down to their underpants before stopping to watch Andy as he pulled out a small swim suit from his shorts.

“What the hell are those?” Asked Darren with a condescending smirk.

“Swim trunks,” Replied Andy confused, “i mean, we are going to go swimming right?”  
Darren and Logan looked at each other laughing then after counting to three both yanked down their underpants. Their smooth boyhoods jiggled above their plump ball pouches as they kicked the underpants off their feet.

“WOOHOO” Said Darren as he jumped into the pool quickly followed by Logan.

Andy looked at the trunks in his hands for a brief moment then threw them aside. Pulling down his underpants and kicking them from his feet, the naked boys small feet padded the last few steps to the edge of the pool before joining his friends with a splash.

Darren immediately waded over to Andy smiling and giggling. The two grabbed each other in a playful hug, their bodies tingling with how naughty it felt. Sneaking out way past bed time, breaking into sea world, swimming with the dolphins, naked. Andy could feel Darren’s hardening prick rub across his belly and soon his own little wiener was as hard as a nail. He felt so naughty, but it felt SO good.

“See,” Smiled Darren at his younger friend, “I told you this would be great”

“Where are the Dolphins though? asked Andy looking around, “You think they will let us hold onto them while they swim around?”

From below the light of the moon shimmered down through the surface reflecting from the smooth skin of three pairs of legs. The Boys buttocks flexed as they kicked their feet treading the water while three dark shapes circled them from below.

“you feel that!?,” Gasped Darren as smooth rubbery skin brushed agains his butt, “The Dolphins are greeting us!”

“Pick up your visual scanning,” Said Logan who was wading in the water a few metres away from the other two, “Here they come”

Andy quickly looked around before suddenly yelping with shock as his body was bumped from below. Soon both Darren and Andy were giggling as they felt at least two dolphins continuously rubbing and bumping the boys playfully from under the water. Their little cocks hard from the exciting feeling.

Logan was enjoying the feelings to as a third dolphin must have found him separated from he others. A large black dorsal fin rose from the water in front of Logan as a jet of water sprayed up into the moonlit sky.

“Whoa?…That’s no moon,” Said Logan suddenly trying to tread the water as still as possible, “I have a bad feeling about this”

Logan watched his two best friends giggling and laughing as the dolphin noses prodded their naked bodies. 

The scruffy blonde then dived down, his pale wet bottom sparkled in the moonlight before disappearing under water with a kick of his feet. He swam down then turned to look up to see in the moonlight that there wasn’t any dolphins but in fact two large Orca.

From his new revealing vantage point Logan was shocked at how small his two unsuspecting naked friends were compared to the playfully prodding large Orcas. He started to swim back to the surface eager to warn his friends but at that moment a large shape appeared from the dark side of the pool heading straight for him.

“We’re gonna need a bigger boat” Thought Logan as he was enveloped by the cavernous mouth of this third Orca.

Logan felt his naked little body slide in up to his waist before getting lodged inside the hot wet gullet of the giant sea mammal. The boy tried to kick his legs, gripping the side of the mouth with his feet and toes while his arms were squeezed to his side. The large orca tongue undulated and pushed the tasty fleshy human further in. Very quickly Logan was nothing more than a wriggling lump sliding through the throat to what ever fait befell slippery fish awarded for an Orcas good performances. Logan had just enough breathe for one last helpless scream.

“Hey,” said Andy suddenly aware it was only him and Darren in the pool, “Where did Logan go?”

“He was just over there a minute ago,” Asked Darren suddenly giggling as he felt his bum being nudged by a rubber nose under water.

“LOGAN?, hey Logan, you there?” projected Andy across to the other side of the pool.

Darren then felt something different, something warm slide over his wading feet and up his legs. The skinny boy then felt himself suddenly lift up out of the water. Time seemed to slow down as a great large black Orca rose from the water with Darren up to his chest in it’ mouth. All little Andy could do was watch as Darren screamed for help, his arms gripping the sides of the maw trying to prevent himself from slipping further down into the large sea mammals hot gullet. But down he did slide after the Orca opened its mouth wider and flicked the small human back with its fleshy thick tongue before finally falling back beneath the pool surface. Andy was now alone in the pool with only the sound of gentle lapping water and his staggered breathing. 

Under the surface there was one Orca yet to have its fill. The other two were swimming in gentle circles each full with a digesting young boy. The final Orca watched hungrily as the last meal frantically kicked its legs to reach the side of the pool.

Andy grasped the edge and quickly pulled his naked body from the water, collapsing on the tiled ledge. Laying on his back gasping for breathe the boy looked down between his open legs past his little feet towards the water. The moon reflecting off the surface. His little cock twitched as he thought about his friends naked inside the Killer Whales, swallowed up whole. Andy lay his head back relieved but confused.

The calm silence was then smashed by the third Orca emerging from the water, sliding up onto the tiled area and gulping the boy up into its open mouth. Andy gasped as his legs we flipped up either side of the open jaws. The Orca’s fat tongue pushed up under Andy’s slippery wet smooth body, rubbing along his taint and butt crack, sending intense tingling pleasure through the boys prepubescent groin. Andy pushed with one hand against the upper jaw while clawing at the floor tiles with his other to no effect. 

The orca seemed to play with the boy in it’s mouth. Perhaps it enjoyed the taste of the boys smooth flesh on it’s tongue or maybe it was simply treating Andy as a training toy. Regardless of the reasons, the whale was unaware the effect it’s tonguing was having on the little humans body, while at the same time young Andy had no idea why he was feeling strangely good. As he felt his bum being squeezed backwards into the warmth of the large whales throat, Andy made one last ditched effort to wriggle his legs and reach out his arms before a sudden wave of shuddering pleasure caused him to stiffen and gasp.

The Orca felt it’s meal stop struggling and then shake for a few seconds before falling limp in its mouth. It then chose this moment to lift its head up and let the small boy slide back into its hot slimy gullet. The Exhausted Andy felt his folded body being crushed and compacted as he was enveloped in hot slimy fleshy darkness. The Air squeezed from his lungs as the surrounding blubbery mammal started to move. 

The Orca slide back into the water and joined its fellow whales in a calm circular swimming motion, each with a full belly.

Across from the pool a security guard shook the cum from his softening cock. He casually walked over to the boys discarded clothes picking up Logan's underpants, before bringing them to his face and tacking a big sniff. Shuddering briefly the security guard then carried the clothes back to his security office room and dumped them on top of other children’s clothes.


End file.
